Sufficient Death
by OlorinisGandalf
Summary: Its just normal day of school for Clarence and Vanille, until all of a sudden they find themselves in a zombie apocalypse that seems all too familiar. Slowly they discover what the true cause of this new crisis is and it has an umbrella logo smeared all over it.


A/N: This will be my first fanfic uploaded to I'm a bit nervous! I'm coauthoring this story with my dear friend Alexandria Volturi. We will be taking turns with our own OCs each chapter and yes you will see some Resident Evil characters as well. I don't wan to give too much away. Enjoy!

* * *

POV: Clarence

6:30 A.M. 3 hours before the outbreak Home of the Rivers family.

I woke up in a tangled mess of covers. I climbed out of my far too small twin bed and got together some clothes for the dreadful day of school that was ahead. I went through the process of every usual school morning: brushing my teeth and washing my face and everything in between. When I had finished drying my face, I looked in the mirror to face my pale reflection. My face was childlike and yet I had rather noticeable bags under my eyes that me look sullen and tired. My hair was blonde, but not the blonde that you see in movies all the time, it was more closer to a silverish blonde. After observing my face I finally straddled on my back and laced up my shoes. It was just all so routine and boring.

With a sigh I sprang outside into the light of the barely rising sun and onto the pavement of the sidewalk. It was a nice neighborhood as far as I know and everyone is pretty much a normal suburban resident. I'd never seen anything strange, or anything suspicious… until that morning. I saw,(or atleast I think I saw) a semi-truck rolling through the streets. But that wasn't the suspicious part, there was a giant emblem on the truck that I was sure I had seen somewhere, it looked like an umbrella. I swear I'd seen it somewhere before!

9:30 A.M. Westwood High School

"Today class we are going to learn about balancing equations", said, trying his best to be calm amongst the aggressive conversations going on in his class. It was a small room,with dingy, gray paint; which was unflattering in the fluorescent light. Four black tables were organized in rows and every table sat four people. In the front of the room were the loudmouths and the know-it-alls who spent hours on end talking louder than the teacher. I sat in the back away from all the noise. I just really didn't have the time to worry about the pointless socializing going on. Everyone was just going on and on about some kid who came in looking like he was gonna die. His name was Lorenzo or something. He sounded familiar, but he was a huge stoner; what could possibly be expected from a stoner other than looking partially dead?

"Clarence?" called some rather annoying voice.

I turned my head in the direction of the caller. It was Samantha, she was staring at me with her generic blue eyes and doing her whole dumb blonde routine.

"Yes?" I answered trying to retain the irritation that was boiling inside of me. You have to understand that this girl really pisses me off.

"Did ya hear about Lorenzo?" She asked, her voice rising to emphasize nothing in particular and annoying me further.

"No." I lied with a deadpan voice. "I thought you didn't like him anyways, so whats the point of bringing him up?"

"Well I still don' like him,"she said rolling her eyes on cue, "but he came into school today and he looked practically DEAD. I'm hoping he's suffering from some drug. HA! That'd teach his ASS!"

I had imagined rolling my eyes, and then I refrained from doing that. "Well I hope he doesn't pass out or I don't know.. die or anything." I said trying my best to look concerned, but I must of looked smug or something because burst into laughter.

"That was sarcasm RIGHT?!" She chuckling more and more in her annoying voice.

"No. What would make you think it was sarcasm?"

"Jus' the fact that I HATE him! I mean you hate him too right?"

"I'm rather unconcerned about him actually. I mean I really don't know the guy and noone would even be bringing him up if he hadn't came in looking what ever way he was looking"

"HOW could YOU be so DISRESPECTFUL?! If I HATE him! YOU hate him! GOT IT!" She yelled getting closer and closer to my face, spit flying from her mouth and effervescing into the air.

I swear I was going to slap her and right as I imagined it the intercom beeped on and a woman with a frazzled voice spoke on the microphone, "Attention please! We are on a lockdown as of now. Teachers please lock all doors and take safety precautions." She repeated the message once more but the announcement ended abruptly with the sounds of (I think) gurgling in the background.

"What the HELL?!" Samantha shouted.

"Now Samantha lets please use school appropriate words", said as he locked the classroom door and turned off the lights. Samantha just rolled her eyes and gathered her stuff. We were ordered to sit in corners of the room that would not be immediately seen by attackers. and some loudmouth boys pushed the tables against the door to form a barricade. We were also told to turn our cellphones off but that seemed to only increase the glow of numerous cellphone screens. Despite this everything was going a lot smoother than I thought it would in this scenario. We Had never been on a serious lockdown until now, and I had calculated that everyone freak out and be paralyzed with fear at the thought of any serious lockdown.

"Why are we on lockdown?", someone asked, and several others chimed in. gave an unhelpful shrug and just asked for everyone to remain silent. Samantha rolled her eyes, and I imagined rolling mines.

_**CRASH!**_

Everyone jumped up! Samantha pointed to a wall and I thought she was crazy for second until she shouted. "It came from next door!"

made a great effort to shush her and then he grabbed a broom as if it was a lethal weapon. My mind was racing with possible scenarios. An armed gunman would burst through the door and kill us all! An enraged lunatic would slice into bits! I considered every possible scenario. I watched, my eyes wide, as Mr. Danforth stood pressed against the wall beside the door. The cellphone lights disappeared. All the lights were off and the only source of light came from the window. It created a pale glow across the walls and cast eerie shadows that were dark enough for someone to hide behind. The room had never been so could hear the dust settling on the ground. Then suddenly a low growling echoed through the halls.

_**THUD! THUD!**_

The door was being pounded on by not one, but many hands. This all seemed to weird. Too unexplainable. Then it hit! I knew what it was! It all had something to do with that truck from earlier.

"Something about that Umbrella could it be possible?!" I thought, the pounding grew louder, "If it is possible then It'd be zombies on the other end of that door, and that's the only exit. We'd be trapped if they get in!"

_CRACK!_

The door was breaking open!

"I've got to get out of here!"

I scanned the room looking for a way out, there were bookshelves I could climb on, glass objects I could break to defend myself but no way out. No escape! I scanned the wall next to the door, then the wall opposite the of the door, and I noticed a vent.

"YES!" I thought, I started creeping my way to the door, crawling against the dusty floor trying not to draw attention to the fact that I was escaping.

"Almost there!" I mused

As I reached my destination, my refuge, the sure path to freedom! Samantha yelled out, "Where are you goin' Clarence?!" I turned to find the entire class looking at me with inquiring eyes, and just as I opened my mouth to answer Samantha the door burst into fragments and the zombies spilled in!


End file.
